opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Seiryoku Seiryoku no mi
The Seiryoku Seiryoku no mi (勢力 勢力 の実) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to absorb and use all kind of energies around him. It was eaten by Shuji, the captain of the Mafia Pirates. Strenghts Shuji was shown to be able to absorb all types of energies from the objects and persons around him, and use them for himself. He can use all the forms of energy, such as kinetic energy, which he absorbs from the objects and persons that are moving around him, potential energy, which he absorbs from the objects or persons that are not moving at all, thermal energy or heat energy, which he absorbs from the objects and persons that are producing heat, like the sun, fire or human's body. He is also able to absorb and use chemical energy, which he absorbs from the bodies of his opponents, electrical energy which he absorbs from lightings or from frictions, electrochimical energy which he obtains by combining the electrical and chemical energy, electromagnetic energy or light, which he absorbs from the sun or the objects around him that are producing light, sound energy, which he absorbs from the sounds produced around him and the most powerful, the nuclear energy which he absorbs from the sun. Weakness The main weakness of the Devil Fruit is the fact that Shuji needs a source to draw his energy from. If there are no objects or persons around him and if its night, his Devil Fruit becomes useless. Another weakness is the use of kinetic and potential energy. He can combine the other energies and use them together, but he can only use the kinetic or the potential energy at one time. The potential energy is a great defensive weapon, but it comes with costs, Shuji being unable to move while using the potential energy he absorbed. The user also suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Shuji is able to use each form of energy with different roles. Kinetic Energy Shuji absorbs the kinetic energy of the objects and persons that are producing an action around him, and he uses it to improve his movements, increasing his speed and reflexes a lot. This is one of his greatest weapons, since his speed is always superior to his opponent, no matter who he is since he is able to absorb all the kinetic energy from his opponent. Shuji showed that this can be very lethal, since he can change the speed from his attacks, from slower to faster, in the blink of an eye. Potential Energy By absorbing the energy of the objects and persons that are not producing an action around him, Shuji is able to make his skin as hard as iron and to seemingly increase his endurance and stamina. The only disadvantage is that while using the potential energy he absorbed, Shuji is not able to move or use the kinetic energy. Thermal Energy The thermal energy is one of Shuji's favorites, since its the one he uses the most. By absorbing the heat of the objects and persons around him or from the sun, Shuji is able to melt everything he touches or that touches him, without him getting damaged in any way. He is also able to create heat bullets that melt everything they hit and use them with the gun he keeps on his left hand which is made of titanium and cant be melted by the exteme heat. Chemical Energy The chemical energy is one of Shuji's last resort techniques. He absorbs it from the bodies of his opponents, more exactly, from their muscles and blood, in order to heal lethal or dangerous injuries he gets during his battles. Since the chemical energy is a form of microscopic potential energy, Shuji isnt able to move while using it. Electrical Energy Shuji is able to absorb electrical energy from lightings or from frictions. He didnt show much control of this energy, only being able to create sparks, explosions or a lighting field around him which electrocutates everything he touches or everything that touches him. Electrochimical Energy By combining electrical energy with chemical energy, Shuji is able to create a new form of energy, which is electrochimical energy. This energy doesnt have an important use for Shuji, thats why he doenst use it very often, only in extreme cases. The effect of this energy is similar to Sasagawa Kenshin's Devil Fruit, Shuji being able to create energy inside his body and boost his strenght, speed and endurance, but the effect is much weaker than Kenshin's Devil Fruit. Electromagnetic Energy Shuji is able to use electromagnetic energy, by absorbing the light from the sun, or from the objects around him that are producing light. This energy is not very helpful in battle alone, Shuji only being able to produce powerful sources of light which can blind his opponent or to cover himself in light, making his opponent unable to see him. However, this energy combined with thermal energy and nuclear energy consist Shuji's main weapon, being able to create powerful explosions. Sound Energy By absorbing the sound energy around him, Shuji is able to make his voice much louder, which helped in a few situations when he called his crew mates to help him. Shuji is also able to create shockwaves with it, but he needs a huge amount of sound energy, so he usually uses this energy just to create fake sounds around his opponent, disorienting him. Nuclear Energy It is the strongest form of enegy Shuji can use. He absorbs the nuclear energy from the sun, but it usually takes a lot for him to gather enough energy, so he rarely gets the chance to use it in battle. The power of this energy consists in the creation of weapons of mass destruction, in other words, nuclear explosions. Whenever he choses to use this energy, Shuji orders his crew members to run at a safe distance from him and he also gathers a huge amount of potential energy, to make sure the explosions wont kill him.